vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Deveaux
Deveaux (Pronounced: De-Voe) is a vampire and is a disciplined individual with some form of self control, even as a vampire. He is also a friend of Nelson, Samson and Reece. He was later killed by Kate Holloway. Biograhphy Deveaux was born in Cleveland, Tennessee on October 12, 1897, the only child to a French/American mother and an American patriotic farther, he was named after his maternal grandfarther. During his early years, he was taught how to fight by his farther and learned how to intimidate his enemies and stay ahead of them in a fight. During 1914, he decided to enlist in the US army to fight in World War 1. There, in the training camps, he met his friends and future coven mates: Nelson, Reece and Samson. As a team, they created their own small division in the army Deveaux and his friends were sent into Germany to fight the war in 1916, though the were successful with defeating their enemies and staying alive, they caught the attention of a German vampire; Amsel. Amsel wasn't happy that anyone was on his so called property, and determined to kill them straight away, but he was very impressed by their prowess and team work, and wondered what they would be like as vampires. Amsel abducted all four of them and took him to a nearby bunker, there he turned all four of them into vampires, and left them after their transformations, he only visited them often to deliver humans for them to feed off. Deveaux experienced a more difficult year than. Around 1927, Amsel returned to them and offered them a place with his friends, everyone but Deveaux was intrigued, but he was too angry at Amsel andgave him the excuse to kill the vampire. After their first vampire year mark had passed, the group promised they would meet back in Hamburg after a few years, and they all travelled on their own for the time being. Physical Appearance Deveaux is described as being tall and muscular with an imposing frame. He was left with many scars on his body and neck from fights with his coven mates in 1917, on his powers behalf. He is at least 6'6" in height, has dark auburn coloured hair that to others, doesn't match together with his pale complexion. He has a set of blue eyes. The western accent he had as a human years ago has all but disappeared, replaced by a visible german accent. Personality On one side, Deveaux is a strict and disciplined vampire, because of his martial training as a human. Deveaux has become a cautious vampire among his friends. He does keep his distance from them, and is mildly anxious of them when they're too close by. Nelson calls his appearance ironic, being that he is the most frightening but least violent member of the group. It is this quality that makes him mesmerizing to watch, by both his allies and his enemies Power and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed:' Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Dream Manipulation:' Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses:' They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion:' Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality:' A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor:' Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Weaknesses *'Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' Exposure to fire or sunlight can result in severe burns and in extreme cases, it results in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Desiccation: '''Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will begin to suffocate. *'Vampire Bloodline:''' All vampires were sired from one of the bloodlines of the Originals, the progenitors of the bloodline. If an Original dies, all vampire sired by them and subsequent of these vampires will die as well. Category:Vampire Category:Male Category:Supernaturals Category:Characters Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox Category:Deceased Category:Unattended Pages